billboard_officialfandomcom-20200216-history
2014
Below is a list of notable events that happened in 2014 on the Billboard Hot 100. January *Timber by Pitbull ft Ke$ha peaks at number one as the first number one single of 2014. *Counting Stars by OneRepublic peaks at number two, behind Timber, but is soon replaced by Dark Horse by Katy Perry. It goes on to become the group's most successful single. February *Dark Horse by Katy Perry peaks at number one, replacing Kesha's Timber. It goes on to become Katy Perry's most successful single as of 2014. *Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo peaks at number three, behind Dark Horse at number one and Drunk In Love by Beyonce at number two. March *Happy - Pharrell Williams by Pharrell Williams peaks at number one and stays at number one for 10 weeks. *Team by Lorde peaks at number six. *Pompeii by Bastille peaks at number five, beating Lorde to get another top 5 hit. April *Let It Go by Idina Menzel peaks at number five. It is from the hit movie "Frozen" and the (third ever) number one hit soundtrack. It becomes the most successful single from any movie in music history. *Latch by Disclosure re-enters the chart at position 90. It went on to become a successful hit single, but originally was a flop, peaking at #93 and only staying on the chart for two weeks. The same week, Sam Smith's song Stay With Me enters the chart at position 82 and 5 Seconds of Summers's debut single She Looks So Perfect enters at #60 and goes on to peak at #24. *Dark Horse by Katy Perry (#3), All Of Me by John Legend (#2) and Happy by Pharrell Williams (#1) continue to stay the top 3 for the entire month. *Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus and Brave by Sara Bareilles finally drop out of the chart. May *All of Me by John Legend peaks at number one, replacing Pharrell's 'Happy' after two months. *Ain't It Fun by Paramore peaks at number ten, becoming their second highest peaking and also most successful single. *Love Never Felt So Good from Michael Jackson's second posthumous Xscape peaks at number nine, becoming his most successful posthumous single. June *Fancy, Iggy Azalea's debut single featuring Charli XCX peaks at number one and stays at that position for 7 weeks. *Problem by Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azalea, goes to number two the same week Fancy goes to number one. *Turn Down For What by DJ Snake featuring Lil John peaks at number four on the Billboard, behind Fancy, Problem and All of Me. *Wiggle by Jason Derulo featuring Snoop Dogg peaks at number six and become Jason's second hit. It becomes a meme. July *Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz peaks at number four. *Rude by MAGIC! peaks at number one and stays at number one for six weeks. *Summer by Calvin Harris peaks at number seven, behind Rude, Fancy, Problem, Am I Wrong, Wiggle and Turn Down For What. *Fancy, Problem, Rude, Am I Wrong, Summer, Wiggle, Turn Down For What, Chandelier and Latch are declared as the ten songs of summer 2014 by Billboard. August *Latch by Disclosure featuring Sam Smith peaks at number seven. *Maps by Maroon 5 peaks at number seven. *Chandelier by Sia peaks at number eight. *Stay With Me by Sam Smith peaks at number two, and becomes his breakthrough hit. *Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj peak at number six. *All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor climbs the chart extremely fast. *Boom Clap by Charli XCX goes to number ten, and becomes her biggest and most successful solo hit. *Counting Stars by OneRepublic stays on the chart for over 60 consecutive weeks. *Wiggle, Summer and Turn Down For What start dropping off the chart extremely fast, ending their reign as summer ends. Summer drops to the 20s and Turn Down For What goes to the 30s. September *Anaconda by Nicki Minaj surprisingly climbs from 38 to 2 after the release of it's video. *Shake It Off by Taylor Swift debuts at number one on it's first week, replacing MAGIC!'s Rude and stays there for two weeks. *'All About That Bass peaks at number one, replacing Shake It Off, and stays there for eight consecutive weeks (and running)' October *Don't Tell Em by Jeremih ft. YG enters the top 10 on the first week of October. It so far peaks at #6. *Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo continues climbing the charts. At #13, it's last few weeks were #16, #18 #20, #23 and #30. *Boom Clap by Charli XCX makes a new peak of #8. *Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo enters the top 10 at #7 on October 11th. The same week, Rather Be enters at #10, but drops out the next week. *Animals by Maroon 5 makes a huge leap into the top 10 after the release of it's music video and gaining airplay. *Hot Boy by Bobby Shmurda enters the top 10 thanks to it's music video. November *Stay With Me by Sam Smith still stays strong in the top 10, while his new single I'm Not the Only One makes huge leaps such as #55 to #30 and #20 to #16. Chandelier by Sia also floats around in the positions between #11 and #15, making these two songs the only 'Songs of Summer 2014' that did not or are not dropping off of the charts. *Problem by Ariana Grande drops off at a total of 25 weeks on. *Don't by Ed Sheeran enters the top ten at #10 but floats to #11 the next week. *Take Me to Church by Hozier replaces 'Don't' in the top 10 while soaring from #33 all the way to #9. *Dark Horse by Katy Perry finally drops off the Hot 100 after spending a total of 57 weeks on, becoming on of only about 20 songs to spend 57 or more weeks on. *Shake It Off by Taylor Swift replaces All About That Bass at number one after 8 long weeks. This is mainly because of the release of Swift's album 1989. *Stay With Me by Sam Smith drops out of the top 10 after spending a total of 21 weeks in the top 10. 'Number One Hits' Song in italics - song of the summer Songs in bold - debuts Songs underlined represent the song's strongest weeks. Other mentionable hits *Team - Lorde (Peak - #6) *Summer - Calvin Harris (Peak - #7) *Chandelier - Sia (Peak - #8) *Latch - Disclosure ft. Sam Smith (Peak - #7) *Boom Clap - Charli XCX (Peak - #8) *Rather Be - Clean Bandit (Peak - #10) *Don't - Ed Sheeran (Peak - #9) *Take Me to Church - Hozier (Peak - #8) Category:Years Category:2010s